Carmen Nobili (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Gordon Nobili (father); Joseph "Joey" Nobili (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly South Bronx, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Abnormal size | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former mobster | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen BombCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Paguro stronghold, South Bronx | Creators = Charles Soule; Jefte Palo | First = Thunderbolts Vol 2 14 | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 2 18 | HistoryText = Carmen Nobili was the oldest son of Gordon "Gordo" Nobili, the head of whats left of the once respected Nobili Crime Family and the brother of Joseph "Joey" Nobili. They were a down on their luck mob family who's credibility was tarnished by other families, namely the Paguros. As the Paguro Family, acting as support staff for "every criminal in New York" refused to help them anymore, and as they insisted, "Pops" had his next clients beat them out. While mumbling at a café about the Paguros, they were captured by the Punisher and other members of the Thunderbolts who were looking for the Paguros. Glad to have the opportunity to have their revenge against the Paguros, they revealed immediately their location, just before the starting of the invasion of New York City by Thanos's army. The Nobili were soon running away from the battle, pursued by Thanos' ravagers, until they arrived to the Paguro stronghold, the only safe place in the Bronx. The Paguros shoot down the aliens but refused the Nobili entry, until Gordon mentioned that he had intel about the Punisher. Defiant of the Nobili's claims that they hadn't revealed the location of the stronghold, "Pops" Paguro decided to arm his guests in prevision. The Nobili soon attracted the animosity of other criminals, as they stayed sitting, considering themselves more like "logistical types". When the Punisher, Venom and Elektra entered the bunker and started killing, "Pops" Paguro tripled the bounty on them, Joey and Carmen wanted to join the brawl, but Gordon stopped them, preferring to remain alive. Terrigenesis As the Terrigen Bomb was set off by Blackbolt, the Nobili went through a transformation into newly manifested Inhumans. As Joey was using his light drawing powers, he was shot dead by one of the Paguros' clients who thought him to be an alien invader. He was immediately avenged by his father who urged Carmen to join him. Once the Paguros' clients dead, Carmen grabbed a gun, and because of his new look (his freak appearance preventing him from ever be attractive ever) and of the pain he felt from his Terrigenesis, he committed suicide despite his father's protest. | Powers = Muscle-Mass Augmentation * Superhuman Strength | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = His Inhuman form caused him pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Mobsters Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Suicide